JMD
JMD is a member of Dinosaur Home, and is the founder of the Dinosaur Home Wiki as JMDAWC. History He first arrived as a guest on 23 March 2012 on the T. Rex vs Deinosuchus thread. He described himself as a "knock-out punch" when he was on that thread due to his persistence. He expanded from the who vs who threads outward. When he found HitBear, he found him annoying. In fact, he had insulted HitBear once because his "Rule #1" seemed like nonsense to JMD. JMD continued to be a guest, though he considered himself to be a part of the community in May and June 2012. When he discovered topix.com/forum/science/dinosaurs He soon thought that Dinosaur Home was getting too slow-paced for him, and soon moved to Topix. Return from Topix In September 2012 he thought that topix.com/forum/science/dinosaurs was too full of trolls, and was bugged by them. He decided to come back to Dinosaur Home. However, with it he accidentally brought along some of the forum's trolls such as Altanative Whatever and Crazy Fish. They created clones (when a internet hacker, a troll, makes different names for himself to make propaganda.) JMD came back as JMD-577. A few weeks went by and then, because of Red Clay's persistence to create an account, he did, and named it Jacob Michael Dalland. The trolls that he accidentally brought along were quick to put a rating of -2 on him, and made bad comments. JMD became outraged and soon attacked the trolls themselves. He said the next day that he was sorry for all that happened, and began to create friends. Statistics He had recieved 11 positive ratings, and three negative ones. Currently, he is of Ace rank. He had gained a Top Contributor Shield, which was removed when his account was delayed. He had 8 established friends, 10 if you count the one still pending. His avatar was of the Minneapolis, MN skyline as of 21 January 2013 and 22 July-29 July that year . He had changed it to a picture of himself between those dates. In the past, his avatar was one of the given ones of the site: an airplane. JMD had uploaded 63 pictures after learning the correct way to upload them from admin He deleted 14 of them on 29 July 2013. This is also how he got his current avatar: an artist's depiction of an Albertosaurus vs Deinosuchus. JMD changed his username from Jacob Michael Dalland to JMD in December 2012. (This is the reason for the redirecting of this page from Jacob Michael Dalland.) JMD has 9 friends, 10 if you count the one still pending. List of Friends: 1.Random Scientist Inc. 2. tzavecz 3. Tarheel59 4. Benjamin Schmidt 5. krisjfox 6. rockhound 7. THunt 8. Molly Bain (9. velociraptors rule) 10. Arctodus Banning On 28 April 2013, jade PMed JMD that she had found out JMD was younger than 18. She told him to look over the Community Rules. The next day, a moderator banned JMD because he offended people on the website. JMD could not figure out why he was banned, but assumed it was because he was younger than 13. On 16 June 2013, he figured he would become de-banned because he turned 13 . However, that was not the case. Un-Banning On 9 July 2013 JMD found that he could comment and make threads as a guest (JMD could not do that before.) JMD immediately talked to the admins and moderators about his problem of his account being banned. Molly Bain came into action and listened to what JMD had to say. JMD said that he did not intend for anyone to be offended on Dinosaur Home because of him, and told them that he sometimes can get "out of turn." The next day, Molly Bain un-banned JMD, applauded him, and sent him a freindship request. JMD accepted the friendship request and is now able to again register to Dinosaur Home under his account. *note: this page was made by JMD himself, which is probably why he has so much information on this page.*